


Christmas Eve at the Burrow

by deadptarmigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadptarmigan/pseuds/deadptarmigan
Summary: Harry’s observations during Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Christmas Eve at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightfortherightsofhouseelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/gifts).



If Harry had thought, as a student at Hogwarts, that the Burrow was crowded and loud and full of his favorite people, it was nothing compared to Christmas Eve after the war, once the children started arriving. His gaze roved over the clusters of Weasleys — and one former Weasley. Ginny was by the Christmas tree, settling James in front of Victoire and Fred, her long hair braided and flipped over her shoulder. Her sweater was nearly as red as her hair, and instead of a G on it, it showed the silhouette of a victorious Chaser, flying in front of three hoops. James grabbed at these, laughing, clapping pudgy hands, and showing off his own sweater: a beater holding up a bat. George was standing there, admiring it, holding his own daughter Roxanne in his arms. 

Harry looked down at his own sweater, a Seeker holding a snitch, and chuckled a little. All the little families, his included, had a bit of a uniformity. George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne all wore outlandish Christmas hats that sang O Christmas Tree in loud tones. Bill, Fleur, and their two were very stylish, and would not have looked out of place at a swanky Ministry event with their dress robes with sparkling buttons shaped like snowflakes. Even Ron and Hermione, who did not have children yet, had chosen complementary colors. 

And of course, there were Molly and Lucy, his two nieces by Percy and Audrey, who were dressed rather fancily in matching red and white dresses. Their hair hung in dark red ringlets, each curl perfectly achieved.  There has to be some sort of charm , Harry thought, rueful, looking at his own small son — on his third outfit of the day — who was entertaining his older cousins by ripping open packaging with near religious fervor. There was a bit of tinsel wrapped around his wrist, and someone had stuck reindeer antlers on his head. 

Molly and Lucy stood near Percy. 

“How are you girls doing?” Harry asked. 

“Good,” they chorused together. 

“We’re doing well, thank you for asking,” Percy corrected them. 

“We’re doing well, thank you for asking,” they said, together again. Harry hid his smile. 

“What are you two hoping for for Christmas this year?” Harry asked. “Anything special you want to find under the tree tomorrow?” 

Molly looked over at her father. “I wanted art supplies,” she said, cautiously. “Thank you for asking?” 

But Lucy, with a gleam in her eye, opened her mouth and said: “ I  want a  butthead  for Christmas!” 

Her words cut across all the chatter, and every adult and child in the room quieted and looked over. James squealed, as though he already, at only a little older than one, had an affinity for potty talk. George snickered, while Percy slowly turned red. 

“Lucy,” he said in a quiet, dangerous voice. “ What  did you say you want for Christmas?” 

“A  butthead !” the four year old nearly shouted. 

His face reddened further. Now it was Ginny who laughed, a rich chuckle that Harry was nearly unable to resist sharing. 

“Three weeks ago,” Percy said sternly, “you told me you wanted a pygmy puff menagerie.  I told Father Christmas  that was what you wanted. And now you’ve decided you want a butthead instead? Lucy! It’s the night before Christmas!” 

This startled Harry so much it took him a moment to start laughing. 

“You’d better send Father Christmas a message,” George suggested. 

Percy worried at his lip, nodded, took out a quill and bit of parchment, scribbling something on it until Lucy shook his arm. “Daddy! Daddy! I wasn’t serious!” 

Now all the adults were laughing. Ginny came up next to him and threaded her arm through his, leaning her head against him. Harry grinned down at her. While Percy very seriously asked his daughter if she was absolutely certain, Harry kissed the tip of her nose. There was an uncommon warmth spreading through him, and a swelling of fondness for these people, his family, who had been his family even before he’d married Ginny. 


End file.
